The Gift
by silverstargazer
Summary: Realizing Naruto would never make the first move to start a relationship with Hinata, the three kunoichis of Konoha 11 decided to lend a hand to the shy Hyuuga so she could drop hints at the love of her life. Everything is going well, until Tenten decides to upgrade their 'gift' and Neji invites the guys over to the Hyuuga mansion. (Supposedly a oneshot) [NaruHina]
1. What's in the box?

**Author's Notes: **My inspiration for this fic? It's 'Stalker Hinata' by _goukoong_ on deviantart. Just take a look at the story cover and that will be it.

**Disclaimer:** The plot is the only thing I own. Naruto characters and the cover photo not mine, thank you very much.

* * *

Hinata stared at the huge box in front of her. Then at the grinning trio who brought the suspicious looking box.

"..."

Sakura huffed and finally put the box down.

"Oh come on, Hinata-chan! The least you can say is a little 'Thank You', y'know."

"..."

Ino rolled her eyes and walked towards the female Hyuuga who stiffened at the gorgeous blonde's hands which were now placed on Hinata's shoulders.

"Trust us, Hina-chan. After all the trouble we went through just to convince Kankorou to personally do the present, you can't just stare at it as if it's something that would blow up any second."

"K-kankuro-san?"

"Yep. That pervert sand nin. So you better accept our present with your whole heart. My humiliation cannot just go to waste..." Tenten trailed off and shuddered at the memory of how Ino invaded her body to seduce the puppeteer and make him do what they want.

"B-but th-there's no o-occasion f-for you t-to t-tr-trouble yourselves f-for a g-gift..."

"Who said gifts are for special occasions only?"

"B-but-!"

"Uh-uh! No more 'but's missy."

"That's right! Now let's move this thing to your room already so you can open it."

"O-oh! But-!"

"Tsk, tsk. I said no more 'but's!"

Hinata flinched, "O-okay..."

oooooooooooo

Now it's Ino, Sakura and Tenten's turn to gape and stare. But with no grinning Hinata. Just an utterly flushed and embarrassed Hinata.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-ano..."

"Wow." Ino was the first to recover with a teasing smirk at the Hyuuga heiresss.

"This... this is..." Sakura's still wide-eyed and awed at the... the thing in front of her. _'...perhaps an altar...?'_

"..." Tenten stared and stared, wondering if Lee has the same _worship_ corner in his place. _'Yes... yes... posssibly...'_

"P-please... please d-don't tell a-any... anyone abo-about th-this." Poor, scarlet Hinata pleaded.

Ino just continued to smirk. Sakura smiled. And Tenten nodded. Well, they're not going to tell one blonde knucklehead ninja that the respectable Hyuuga heiress dedicated a corner in her room for stolen pictures of him.

Pictures of Naruto training, walking, eating, sleeping, yelling, smiling, hopping from tree to tree, and every imaginable - or unimaginable - pictures of Naruto was posted on a corner in Hinata's room. Oh, so there was a reason why no one has seen Hinata's room, after all. Even the maids are not allowed to clean the room because Hinata insisted she can do it herself.

Why, deep dark secrets are so much fun to unravel.

"So I guess our present fits your _altar_ after all..." Ino commented.

"Uhhh... wh-what exacty i-is inside th-that b-box?"

"Why don't you open it, then?" Sakura urged.

"And I suggest you stand by the bed, just in case you faint," Tenten said, sending telepathic signals to the other two as they giggled.

_'F_-_faint?!'_

Hinata took a final look at the three before deciding that the trio would not really do anything to harm her. And so, she slowly went unsealing the box. And as dear Tenten predicted, as soon as she had a good look of what was inside, Hinata fainted.

"Heh."

"Wake her up!"

"Nah. Let's set up this _Naru-doll _first."

oooooooooooo

Dear Hinata just had a weird dream.

A dream where she was bombarded by three kunoichis carrying a big box they claim to be a present for her. They even went to her room and found out about her 'Naruto-kun's Corner'. And when she opened the present they offered her, inside was a life-size Naruto doll curled up in a fetus position. And then anything that happened after that, she cannot recall.

"Oh, I think she's awake."

_'Oh, God... please tell me this is another dream...'_

"Well, forehead, she's not yet opening her eyes."

_'Please... no...'_

"Hey, Ino, her breathing pattern has changed. It's either she's awake already or she's having a nightmare."

_'Yes, yes please... Let this be just a nightmare...'_

And slowly, oh, so painfully slowly, she opened her eyes.

Only to find out that no, she was definitely not having a nightmare. And that the dream she thought she had just dreamed, had actually happened.

How did she conclude that?

Well, for one, the three kunoichis in her dream, which was actually not, are in her room. All smiling at her.

Two, there is _the_ big box at the foot of her bed.

And lastly, there, in her Naruto-kun's Corner, was _the_ Naruto doll. Grinning. Right. Back. At. Her.

"So..." Ino started, moving around the bed so she could sit beside Hinata.

"How's it, Hinata-chan?" Sakura continued the sentence, also going to her side. Following closely is Tenten, with arms crossed and a grin.

"How'd you like your present?"

"..."

"Oh, come on! Tell us how pleased you are!"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Hey, hey, Hinata. Don't you dare faint on us again!"

"..."

The three girls sighed and looked at each other. Tenten nodded, signaling for 'Operation: Make Hinata Accept the Doll' to commence. Her sacrifices cannot go to waste. This must work. It's for the girl's sake, after all.

Sakura did the first move, slowly rising from her seat near Hinata's headboard with eyes downcast.

"I guess... I guess we should just leave, girls..."

Hinata snapped her head up, widening her eyes at the sad undertone on Sakura's voice. Then, without giving her time to recover, Ino made her move next.

"Yeah. You're right, forehead. We're not such good friends... making Hina-chan accept such a _ridiculous_ gift..."

The byakugan user bowed her head down in shame. Actually, she was rather excited about the _gift _and found it perfect for _that_ corner of her room._  
_

"N-no... it's not l-like that. Please-"

"No, Hinata," Tenten interrupted, making the final move, "it's alright. We... we understand..." and finishing it off with a sad smile to the wide-eyed Hyuuga at the bed._  
_

"..."

Hinata can't believe it. She made someone upset! No, no, no... she made _three_ people upset! And to top it all, those three were her closest friends. Some of those few people who acknowledged her for who she is and embraced everything about her, stuttering and all. She cannot afford to lose these people. No, she can't. Besides, it's not like she didn't appreciate their gift. She's just totally speechless about it. But her friends..._  
_

"I accept it!"

_'Checkmate.__'_ And the ecstatic trio shared a smirk.

oooooooooooo

"D-dual p-pu-purpose, you s-say...?"

"Yep!" and a grin. Hmmm... these girls grin a lot, huh?

"You see, it blends pretty well with _this_ corner so you can have it as a _decoration_. That's one purpose. But that one came up just today since we were not aware of the existence of this _altar_." Ino explained as Hinata blushed at the mention of her 'altar'.

"A-and the original p-purpose...?"

"The original purpose," Tenten started, "is for you to use that Naru-doll as a training dummy!"

_'T-training d-dum-dummy?!'_

Do these girls really expect her to beat a Naruto-faced training dummy to a pulp?

Seeing the girl's surprised and confused expression, Sakura further explained.

"Well, almost everyone in Konoha is aware of your feelings for Naruto," at this, Hinata went beet red, "except Naruto himself. That idiot is so clueless that if we wait for him to make the first move, everyone might be already married and have their own family. So, we decided to help you with your love and assist you in dropping hints."

"But seeing that you can't even have a proper conversation with him without stuttering _and_ fainting," Tenten continued, "we had this brilliant idea to train you to act normal in front of him in the form of this doll."

"...Oh..."

She was touched. Hinata's really touched. Her friends really love her that they would help her pursue her happiness. And she smiled at the thought that after this 'training', she would be able to talk properly with Naruto-kun without making herself a fainting mess.

"So, what do you say?" Ino asked, smiling.

"T-thank you," Hinata said, really meaning it, "So... when d-do I s-start?"

The trio high-fived.

And so, Hinata's training commenced. Starting with 'Touch the Naru-doll All Over' lesson.

The lesson is very simple, really. All Ino instructed Hinata to do was "Go, hug the doll, Hina-chan!" and "Now, hug it from behind." and "Can you stare at it's eyes for thirty seconds?" and "Shake hands with it!" and "Hey, I know! Sit on it's lap!" and so on and so forth. Well, pretty easy, right? It's just a doll after all. And that's what Hinata kept telling herself while doing the tasks. If only Kankurou-san didn't make it too realistic...

Oh well.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how do you think would the 'training' go? This is supposed to be a oneshot but I've decided to split it in two even though the whole story is not that long. Just wanna see how many people this one will interest.

'Till the next chapter!

Reviews are appreciated. I wanna know your thoughts. Did it suck? Was it good? Lemme know!

~silverstargazer


	2. Of Blushing and Upgrades

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for those who reviewed. And also for those who followed/added me and this fic on favorites list. That was greatly appreciated. So, here's the conclusion of this supposed one-shot which became two-shot. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** The plot is the only thing I own. Naruto characters and the cover photo not mine, thank you very much.

* * *

Iruka stared at Naruto.

_'Somehing's wrong here...'_

Naruto stared at his ramen, frowning.

_'Something's definitely wrong.'_

"...something's wrong..."

Iruka's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

Can Naruto read minds now?

"I mean, seriously wrong," Naruto continued, still not touching his now gone cold ramen.

"Yeah, I know. You're right. Something's _definitely_ wrong."

"See! Even you have noticed it."

"Well, it's kinda hard not to notice when the number one loudmouthed ramen lover suddenly got quiet, ignoring the ramen in front of him." Iruka said matter of factly.

"No! No... that was not what I meant..."

Now it was Iruka's turn to knot his eyebrows in confusion.

"...she...she doesn't blush...anymore..." Naruto said with a sad face. Much like the one he sported whenever the villagers would look at him in disdain when he was younger. Or when he failed retrieving Sasuke on their first retrieval mission.

'"She"? Who is "she"?'

And Iruka's question was answered by 'she', herself.

"Oh! Hello there, Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei." Hinata said with a smiling, _non-blushing_ face.

_'Oh, I see...'_

oooooooooooo

Naruto looked up at Hinata, wanting to confirm if he was just hallucinating when she greeted him earlier with a soft smile and no blush spreading on her cute face.

And it was confirmed.

She does not blush anymo-

Wait.

She just _blushed_!

Right now, she is blushing. With that cute, shy expression written on her face. With a dainty hand trying to cover her shy smile and reddening face. While talking to Ichiraku's new male server. _She's_ blushing.

But_ not_ because of _him._

And with an unknown reason, he doesn't like it. No, not at all.

Is this the same Hinata who fought Pain knowing she's not going to win, just because she thought of saving him? Is this her? The one who confessed to him, saying she will_ always_ love him? Is this really her? Then why the hell is she giving that cute expression to another man? Why does she not do it in front of him anymore?

Naruto stopped at his thoughts. And another question popped on his head.

_'And why the hell am I so affected?! It's not like I want Hinata for myself, right? I even have a crush on Sakura! But... I don't get this agitated when she blushes for someone else... I guess...'_

And so, the great Naruto pouted and slumped on his seat, ramen forgotten. With questions still running on his more confused than ever head. And looked at the person who tapped him with the same confused, pouting face.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Whaddya want?"

"I noticed your queer behavior and thought you may have the same troublesome problem as us."

"Huh, whaddya mean?"

"You are being bothered with the thought of a troublesome girl, right?"

Naruto was intrigued, to say the least.

"How'dya know?"

"Well, you're not the only one having that problem," and Shikamaru scowled as if a troublesome thought just crossed his mind.

"Then, can you help?"

"We're going to have a..._ session_ about that at Neji's when he returns from his mission. You comin'?"

"Eh? When will that be, then?"

"Two days from now."

"Ooorah! I'll be there! Dattebayo!"

oooooooooooo

Hinata smiled as she looked out the window of the coffee shop she was in.

Tenten's assignment, the 'Greet the Naru-doll everytime you see it' assignment, was a success. Seeing that she can now casually greet Naruto-kun without blushing and stuttering, she passed the first stage of her_ 'training'_. Her encounters with Naruto yesterday would prove that.

And because of that, the girls decided that it is time to take it to the next level. Thus, the meeting at the coffee shop she is currently in.

"Hina-chaaa~n!"

"Not so loud, Ino-pig."

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Hello, guys! How have you been?"

"Wow! Your speech lessons with Sakura have been going well, I see." Tenten said as she sat in front of Hinata, crossing her arms and sending an approving grin at Sakura.

"Hah! Of course, it's going well. Though she's still not that comfortable talking with guys." Sakura diagnosed as she rested her head on one hand, "but we'll be working on that later."

"No, no, no. No need to work on that." Ino said as she scanned the menu for her order.

"What do you mean, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked curiously, sharing the same questioning look with the other two.

"What I mean is," Ino put the menu down and looked at Hinata, "your next assignment from me should cover that."

"Now that you've mentioned it, you did not tell us her next assignment yet." Tenten muttered as she reached for the menu.

"It's easy. All Hina-chan need to is hug and cuddle with the Naru-doll while conversing with it." Ino proudly stated Hinata's new assignment.

But why is everybody staring at her as if she grew another head?

"Ino-pig, what kind of assignment is that?! How the hell is Hinata supposed to cuddle_ with_ the Naru-doll if it can't cuddle back?"

"I agree. And it won't be a conversation if it won't talk back. It would look like I'm just having a monologue with a doll."

Ino frowned.

These girls did not let her explain yet, and they're already opposing her assignment. Tch. Such friends they are.

"I've already got a solution for that, okay?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay. So, how's this going to work, then?" Tenten voiced out everyone's questions.

So, Ino explained how this assignment will work.

"Ah. So it's like Oruchimaru's Edo Tensei?"

"No! Not like that, Tenten. We're not really giving life to it. Just allowing it to react to touches and converse like a normal person."

"So, like a robot, then, Ino-chan?"

"Exactly. Programmed to react to certain touches and gestures. Even the responses it will give on your conversations will be programmed."

"Oh, so even pigs do have brains."

"Shut up, forehead."

And the two hot-headed kunoichis started yet another verbal fight.

"Hey, instead of going at each other's throats, why don't we get that Naru-doll right now so you could start 'programming' it?" Tenten suggested.

Ino immediately latched herself off Sakura and smiled at the suggestion.

"Great idea, Tennie-chan!"

After devouring their orders, got the Naru-doll from Hinata, they did.

"So, Hina-chan, we will be bringing this back to you tomorrow. We need the keys to your room in case you'll not be here when we bring it." Ino said as they watched Tenten stuff the Naru-doll in her scroll with the help of Sakura.

"Oh, no need. I will be home all day tomorrow. Neji-nii is returning from his mission and Father and Hanabi are not here. Someone needs to welcome him." Hinata assured the blonde.

"Good."

"Hey, we're done." Tenten said as she strapped the scroll on her back.

"Shall we go?"

"Okay. Bye, Hina-chan!"

"Tomorrow!"

"Bye, Hinata!"

"Bye, guys!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, I've cut it again. I just felt like the rest deserves to be in another chapter. It's taking longer than expected. And personally, I think this chapter is kinda... _empty._ Yeah, empty's the best word to describe this. But don't worry, next chapter will really be the conclusion. Promise.

Anyways, please drop a word or two and review. Thanks!

-SilverStargazer


	3. The Wrong Turn to the Right Path

**Author's Notes: **Hi! The third and final chapter is here. Sorry for the late update. School stuff on the priority list. Can I make mentions?

_Willow-san_: Hello there, reader willow! First, I was thinking the same thing about the whole 'doll' stuff while typing chapter 2. But that,my dear is the heart of the story because the inspiration itself is quite creepy(in my opinion). Second, no, it cannot do everything. Just what was 'programmed' for it to do. Third, the purpose of Naruto is to be himself. The 'fully automated doll' as you say is no good since it was not the real thing. That is why the girls called it a 'dummy' in the first chapter if you recall. You see, dummies are for training which you can dispose of anytime. Fourth, Ino apparently developed a new jutsu which will serve as a 'program' for the 'programmed' Naru-doll. Finally, he did still said 'dattebayo' in shippuden. I believe it was when he met Kushina. I watched it the other night so, please do correct me if I'm wrong.

And thanks for the review, by the way! I kind of felt like, you did not like last chapter. So, if you're still reading this, I'm hoping you'll like it better and be finally enlightened as to why I made the story flow like that. If not, then I'm sorry for my mediocrity. (*^o^*) -SilverStargazer

Enjoy, minna!

**Disclaimer:** The plot is the only thing I own. Naruto characters and the cover photo not mine, thank you very much.

* * *

Night quickly turned into day as the sun rose once again, defeating the engulfing darkness of the night. Seems like everyone is ready to start the day that later would turn out to be one of the most unforgettable days of eight shinobis of Konoha.

ooo

A soft 'thud' was heard as a pineapple head raised from tangled sheets.

"Tch. Troublesome."

ooo

Long, blonde bangs covered one, focused blue eye.

_'A little more... just a bit more.'_

"Ohayo, Ino-chan! Dattebayo!"

"YATTA!"

ooo

Onyx black eyes scanned the landscape below him. And as he munched on his tomato, one lone sakura petal fluttered by.

"Hn."

And he smiled a little smile.

ooo

Emerald eyes stared at the girl in front of her with the same emerald eyes and cropped pink hair, gave a smile and fisted the air in front of her.

"Shannaro, Sakura! Let's go!"

ooo

Chocolate brown hair swayed with the wind, carrying with it it's sweet scent. Equally brown eyes spotted white robes and jet black, long hair.

With tan hands putting long hair to twin buns, pink lips muttered, "Welcome back, Neji-kun."

And she was off.

ooo

White eyes spotted Konoha's gates. Tired limbs slowed down as each step neared home.

Still, with dulled senses and fatigued body, he sensed that loving stare and caught a whiff of that sweet-scented smell. He never got to know to whom they belong, though.

And as he took the last step, he smiled and said, "I'm home."

Then there was a flash of white and maroon.

ooo

A blonde, young man groggily brushed his teeth in front of a foggy mirror. Then just as lazily, did his other morning routines.

Stepping out of his small apartment, he inhaled fresh air and shouted.

"Yosh! Into a new day, we go!"

Then he headed for Ichiraku.

oooooooooooo

Long and silky midnight blue air fanned over immaculate white sheets. Eyes fluttered open revealing orbs with an almost white shade.

Gently, the young maiden smiled. And for unknown reasons, felt excited and nervous at the same time.

"Oh, well... maybe something good's happening today."

She looked at the clock and gasped at the time indicated.

_'6:34?! Nii-san will be home soon... Tsk. Yeah right. This is definitely 'something good', Hinata.'_

And true to her words, or thoughts rather, Neji arrived home three minutes after she woke up.

"Hinata-sama."

"Nii-san! You're home early..."

"Yes. Well... I've commited to letting some comrades join me here in the manor today. I figured I need some extra time to prepare for that. I'm sorry for not informing you sooner." Neji bowed as he explained.

"Oh, no worries! It's perfectly fine. Would you like me to help with the preparations?"

"That would be great, Hinata-sama. Thank you very much."

oooooooooooo

Mrs. Yamanaka was preparing the family breakfast when a knock suddenly interrupted the morning calmness.

"Coming!" she informed the visitor.

She opened the door just a little, enough for her to see whoever was outside without fully exposing herself. Only to widen it altogether when she found out that it was the weapons' mistress at her doorstep.

"Oh, hello Tenten-chan! Good morning! Did you come here for Ino?"

Tenten smiled at the older woman as she greeted her.

"Yes, Yamanaka-san. Is she available?"

"I think she's still asleep. Would you like to wait inside as I fetch her?"

"Why, yes, please. Thank you."

oooooooooooo

"Oi, dobe."

"Nani?"

"Tch, troublesome. Wher're you headed to?"

"Breakfast at Ichiraku!"

"Don't you eat anything besides ramen?"

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! Where are you going anyway? And why are you with Shikamaru? I'm supposed to go somewhere with him today. Hey, Shikamaru! Did you forget already?"

"Tsk. You talk too much. Sasuke is coming to the session."

"Ehhh? Sasuke's having that problem too, ne?"

"Whatever. We're already heading to the Hyuuga's. Just catch up after your breakfast."

"Hai!"

"Neji's room is on the third floor. Turn left at the intersection. The last room at that hallway is his room. Okay?"

"Okay! I'll see you there!"

With that, the two geniuses were off.

oooooooooooo

"Wow, Ino... you did well!"

"Yeah. For a pig like you, I'm very much surprised you could do this much."

"Shut up, forehead! Don't you underestimate my kunoichi skills!"

Tenten sighed. Can they really not meet without bickering at each other? Ah. Poor Sasuke and Shikamaru. It must be hard to deal with hot-headed girls all the time. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

"Oi, you two. Let's just go deliver this to Hinata."

"Good idea."

"Alright. Let's get going, girls!"

oooooooooooo

Hinata have been helping Neji as she promised. Preparing this and that, checking things here and there... she's been literally everywhere. But her energy doesn't seem to deflate a bit.

Why?

Psh. Need that be asked?

Of course, it's because the girls promised her that her upgraded Naru-doll will be delivered _today_. Ah. Maybe that was why she woke up with a good mood.

She's just entered her room to have that corner prepped up for it's coming new tenant when from the other side of the long hallway, standing by the door to his room which is very identical to hers, a Neji called out to her.

"Hinata-sama! The... the-"

"What is it, nii-san?" Hinata queried as she rushed to her cousin's side, mindlessly leaving her door ajar.

oooooooooooo

_'Ore... where was his room again? Third floor then to the... left? Or to the right? It's to the left, right? But I remember Shikamaru gesturing the directions with his right hand so... to the right? Waaa! I'm lost!'_

Naruto was on the third floor, alright. And on the intersection, to get to Neji's room, he turned to...

_'Okay. On situation like this when you're lost and there seems to be no one around to ask directions, I heard you should always turn right. So... right it is, then!'_

And proud with his decision making, Naruto took the wrong path to the right.

oooooooooooo

Out in the kitchen, Hinata is in the middle of plating when she realized something...

_'When nii-san called me earlier... did I close the door to my room?'_

Then, she shook her head.

_'Of course, I closed it... I think...'_

**_'She's just entered her room to have that corner prepped up for it's coming new tenant when from the other side of the long hallway, standing by the door to his room which is very identical to hers, a Neji called out to her._**

**_"Hinata-sama! The... the-"_**

**_"What is it, nii-san?" Hinata queried as she rushed to her cousin's side, mindlessly leaving her door ajar.'_**

_'Oh, that's alright. The door is ajar...'_

... the door is ajar...

... door... ajar...

"Kami, it's open!"

oooooooooooo

"Uhhh... does any of you guys remember the way to Hina-chan's room?"

"..."

"..."

"Okay. We're lost."

oooooooooooo

"Hello, guys! Sorry it took me long to decide whether to go left or right. So, how's the... session... go... ing...?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

And dropped his jaw to the ground.

_'What the...?'_

He can't believe his eyes.

Why the hell was there a corner of_ Neji's room_ full of stolen pictures of him?

_'Heh.'_ Naruto thought with a stupid grin._ 'Look at that... blackmail material, eh?'_

And with that thought in mind, he went further inside to inspect the intriguing corner of _Neji's room._

And closely, he inspected stolen pictures of him all pinned in _Neji's room_.

And wondered why there is a seat at the middle of that corner of _Neji's room._

And nearly got heart attack when a soft voice and warm, small hands interrupted his thoughts while inside _Neji's room._

"Naruto-kun?"

oooooooooooo

It's there.

It's really there.

And it's moving.

Her Naru-doll is now moving!

Hinata smiled as she watched the Naru-doll inspect that corner of her room. It really seems alive. And that confused face... it's so Naruto-like.

Then she remembered Ino-chan's assignment for her. She said she should do it as soon as her Naru-doll arrived.

Hinata took a deep breath and went behind her _doll_.

Slowly, she raised her hands to embrace the still engrossed _doll_.

"Naruto-kun?" She tentatively called the _doll_.

And there, she rested her head at the stiffened back of her _doll._

"H-hinata-chan...?"

Oh, it responded.

Hinata released her hug to let the Naru-doll turn around.

_'Alright. I must cuddle with it! I must!'_

"What are you doing here, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed as she guided the Naru-doll to sit on the seat dedicated for it at the center of the corner. _'I can do this... I must do this...'_

"'What am I doing here?'? This is my room, silly." Hinata giggled as she seated herself on the doll's lap and leaned on it's chest.

_'Hmmm... this is... quite easier than I thought. And fun...'_

oooooooooooo

"Y-your room? Not... not Neji's room?!" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"This is my room, not Nii-san's." Hinata calmly replied.

So, all the pictures... this room... this corner... oh, kami.

Naruto couldn't think straight anymore.

First, she won't blush around him anymore. Then he finds out she has this room full of him. And now... and now she's on his lap, comfortably resting.

Naruto blushed. He just realized they are in a quite intimate position. And Hinata doesn't seem to mind.

_'Could it be... she still likes me?'_

What else to do than test his hypothesis?

And so, he slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame, and immidiately felt her warmth. Instead of resisting to be imprisoned by him, the girl only snuggled closer to him.

Now, they have matching, red faces.

oooooooooooo

"Oi. Naruto's not yet here?"

"You invited him?"

"Hn. Shikamaru thinks he could use the help."

"Then where is he if he's coming?"

"He said he'll be coming over after breakfast at Ichiraku's"

"But, come to think of it... that was one and a half hours ago."

"Tch. Troublesome."

"The dobe might be lost."

"On the way here to the manor?"

"Nah. On the way to your room."

"... I see. I'll go look for him."

oooooooooooo

Hinata could hardly contain herself. This doll feel so real! With body heat and breathing and blushing and all.

They've been talking for a while now. Even the voice was so like him. Ino couldn't have done any better. This is amazing!

"Ne, Naruto-kun..."

"Hmmm?" Naruto just grunted. He doesn't feel like talking right now. He's enjoying Hinata's company so much that he was afraid this is all just a dream. This can't be a dream. This feels so much like reality. Even though it felt surreal having Hinata this close to him, talking to her like this... he knows this is reality. This has to be reality.

"You know, I never thought I could ever be like this with you." Hinata whispered and looked him in the eye._ 'Wow... even the eyes have life now. What type of jutsu could Ino-chan have used?'_

"Me too," Naruto mumbled and gazed back at her.

_'And such responsive responses...'_

"And I have to thank Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, and Tenten-chan for all these."

Naruto's forehead creased._ 'Why thank them?'_

"Nani?"

"Oh! I know! I should practice my confession to Naruto-kun!"

"Practice?"

"Yeah. So, come stand here..."

And Hinata dragged her doll - slash, a confused naruto - to the center of her room.

"Naruto-kun... you know I've told you this before. Do you remember that time when I fought Pain for you?"

"Of course. I'd never forget that day. Though I've not really paid that much attention to it until recently."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well, you don't seem to like me anymore... so I was thinking maybe what you said back there wasn't true..."

"No! Why would you ever think like that? What I said back there was true! It was from the bottom of my heart. I don't ever think that there will come a day when my feelings for you would fade, Naruto-kun. How could you say that?" Hinata defended herself. Why, this doll sure knows how to reply.

"But... these past few days... I can't help but notice that you..."

"I...?"

"You... you don't blush around me anymore. So I thought... I thought you don't like me anymore. And for some reason, that thought does not sit well to me. And then I saw you blush around another guy that was not me and... and I don't like that too. Somehow, I want all your cute and sweet gestures all mine. Call me selfish or whatever! I just can't stand the fact that..." And now is his turn to blush. Well, that was quite hard to put into words... all his feelings that got bottled up... so he blabbered all he want.

Hinata giggled.

Wow, this doll really fascinates her. Listening to it's words makes her feel giddy all over. It was as if it was really Naruto-kun talking to her. As if Naruto-kun was telling her 'I love you'. And so, she pretended that it was really Naruto-kun she was talking to. She must be able to convey her feelings, Naru-doll or not.

_'Okay... here we go...'_

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

And then silence ensued. Two soft lips collided with each other. Hearts started beating faster. The blonde guy deepened the kiss, overcoming shock. The young miss savored every moment, albeit quite wondering when did dolls produce warm breaths and steadily beating chests, matching her own racing ones.

"Hinata-chan, we're so sorry the delivery's late! We got lost in this huge manor and-"

"Oh my God."

"Holy...!"

oooooooooooo

The boys went on searching for Naruto.

But on the way, got tackled by white and maroon, pink, and violet blurs of running women.

"What the hell? What's with that woman?! Tch." Shikamaru grunted on his place at the ground.

"Beats me." Sasuke muttered as he bushed himself off. _'Looks like Sakura...'_

"Hn." Neji thought he smelled that smell again and contemplated on following it or not.

And since the blurs were just blurs, and they were attacked by the blurs, and a familiar chakra was with the blurs, and he smelled that scent on one of the blurs... he decided to follow them.

"Oi, Hyuuga!"

"Tsk. Matte!"

oooooooooooo

Nothing could have prepared the six unexpected spectators on what they are witnessing. Jaws dropped and dumbfounded expressions are etched on each faces. All of them having one thought running through their heads...

_'What the hell just happened here?!'_

The two protagonists turned their heads at the sudden intrusion. And their faces immediately turned tomato red.

"Hinata-sama! Why is Naruto in your room?"

"Eh? But this one's not Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked at Hinata weirdly. "But I am Naruto! Didn't you just reconfessed your love and kiss me?"

"What!? You did it already? Then what's all my overnight work for?" Ino whined.

"Nani?" Now, Hinata's confused. "But isn't he the one you're..."

"No, no, no! That's not him!" Sakura interrupted her sentence.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Will you explain this troublesome situation right now?"

"Shut up, Nara!" Ino retorted. "Tenten, bring the thing out."

"Alright. This is already late, Hinata but..." Tenten trailed off and unstrapped her huge scroll. Did some hand signs and... POOF!

"Hinata-chan, dattebayo!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... why are there two dobes here?"

"..." Hinata reddened as realization dawned on her. She turned to the Naruto at her side and... "Na-Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun?!"

And guess what?

She fainted.

oooooooooo

Days later, the news of Naruto and Hinata finally together spread through Konoha.

Hinata's back to her stuttering self, if not worse. The incident at the manor backfired all the trainings she's been put through. She would blush especially when her boyfriend teases her about her little 'worship corner' every now and then. But it still turned out good. the important part was they were finally together.

And that is thanks to her three great friends who gave birth to the now infamous Naru-doll.

Maybe she could help them in their love problems in return, ne?

Not such a bad idea!

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **Done! Thank you for the support and constructive criticisms. They all got me through. Were you satisfied or not? Review, review.

So, I was thinking of making side-stories on this one. NejiTen, ShikaIno, and SasuSaku. PM me or review your thoughts about it if you think I should do it. If the result is positive... I may be able to post them during sem break.

-SilverStargazer


End file.
